Love x Sin
by searchfanfiction.net
Summary: Siapa yang tak kenal Jung Ji Hoon? Seorang aktor,model papan atas korea sekaligus putra dari Jung Yunho yang berarti seorang pewaris tunggal Jung corp. Di usianya yang ke 23 tahun,namja sempurna ini hendak menikahi seorang model dan juga aktris papan atas Kim Tae Hee. Kim tae Hee sendiri telah memiliki seorang putra berandalan bernama Kim Jaejoong. YUNJAE YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Siapa yang tak kenal Jung Ji Hoon? Seorang aktor,model papan atas korea sekaligus putra dari Jung Yunho yang berarti seorang pewaris tunggal Jung corp. Di usianya yang ke 23 tahun,namja sempurna ini hendak menikahi seorang model dan juga aktris papan atas Kim Tae Hee. Kim tae Hee sendiri telah memiliki seorang putra berandalan bernama Kim Jaejoong.

Stuck In Summary!

Love x Sin

Disclaimer : Semua cast dalam fanfic ini bukan punya saya, sekalipun saya ingin memiliki mereka. But the story is mine...

Cast : Yunjae,YooSuMin,Rain,Kim Tae Hee.. etc

Rate : M

Genre : Romance

Warning: YAOI, BxB,MxM, DLDR

^^^^^^^^^vvvvvv^^^^^^^^^

Jung Ji Hoon menghela napasnya panjang, hal inilah yang paling dihindarinya sejak pertama kali ia mengenal remaja di depannya. Kim Jae Joong. Ji Hoon mengakui bahwa anak itu cukup manis saat bersikap baik, namun selebihnya ia yakin bahwa anak ini berjiwa monster. Sesungguhnya innernya berteriak saat kekasihnya Kim Tae Hee memintanya menjemput dan menemani Jae Joong sembari menunggu Tae Hee selesai berdikusi dengan managernya. Ia bukannya membenci Kim Jae Joong, ia menyayanginya malah. Namun remaja di depannya ini tak pernah mengakui kehadirannya sebagai calon appa. Seperti saat ini, ia dan Jaejoong tengah duduk di sebuah cafe lengkap dengan penyamaran khusus bagi dirinya yang seorang publik figur, namun remaja di hadapannya bahkan sedari tadi tak menghiraukan dirinya. Ia merasa tak dianggap. Bukannya ia tak memulai pembicaraan tetapi remaja di depannyalah yang terlalu acuh. Jika bukan karena kekasih cantiknya ia pasti sudah pergi meninggalkan remaja yang bahkan tak menoleh ke arahnya. Tae Hee beralasan bahwa ia harus dekat dengan Jae Joong dan inilah salah satu caranya. Dengan menjemput remaja berandalan itu di sekolahnya.

" Ahjussi..." Ji Hoon tersentak kaget dari lamunannya ketika ia melihat remaja di depannya tepat memandangnya. Ia melebarkan matanya tak percaya

" Ahjussi.." Panggil Jaejoong sekali lagi ketika melihat reaksi calon appanya. Ji Hoon terpana, ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong berbicara padanya selain pada saat mereka berkenalan pertama kali. Ia ingat saat itu remaja ini hanya menatap dirinya tajam kemudian menyebutkan namanya. Selama ini Ia hanya mengenal kepribadian Jae Joong yang berandalan dari bilang bahwa Jaejoong tidak mudah akrab dengan orang lain terlebih yang baru dikenalnya.

" Yah ahjussi.." Ji Hoon tersentak kaget mendengar suara marah Jaejoong, dilihatnya remaja itu sedang menatapnya kesal..

"Mworago?" Tanyanya pelan, ia sedikit bergidik melihat tatapan Jaejoong.

" Kapan ummaku datang ? ini sudah sangat lama.." Tanya Jaejoong. Ji Hoon menghela nafasnya, ia juga tak tahu kapan Taehee akan datang. Kekasihnya bahkan tak menghubunginya sejak dua jam lalu.

" Mollayo, apakah kau bosan?"

" Yahh.. kekasih macam apa kau sampai tak tahu kapan calon istrimu datang" Ji Hoon menghela napasnya panjang lagi melihat Jaejoong yang tengah kesal.

" Aku tak tahu Jae, ia bahkan menonaktifkan handphonenya" Jawabnya berusaha tenang, ia cukup stess saat ini

" Ck, aku bosan" Remaja itu mencebilkan bibir merahnya. Ji Hoon hanya menatapnya calm. Jika saja remaja di hadapannya ini bukan calon anaknya, ingatkan ia untuk membuangnya ke sungai han saat pulang. Menghela napas sejenak Jihoon memberi sebuah usul

" Bagaimana jika kita ke Jung Corp, ada beberapa hal yang harus kuurus.."

" Dan aku akan mati kebosanan di sana " Jawab Jaejoong sembari memutar bola matanya bosan. Ji hoon terdiam, ia tak tahu apa lagi yang harus dikatakannya pada remaja di hadapannya. Jaejoong masih menatapnya malas kemudian berkata

" Baiklah.. anggaplah aku hendak berusaha mengenalmu calon appa"

" Mwo?" Jika saja saat ini cafe sedang ramai Jihoon pasti meminta Jaejoong mengulang perkataannya. Sayangnya cafe sedang sepi dan ia mendengar jelas Jaejoong memanggilnya calon appa.. you know that ? APPA.. hitunglah berapa kadar kebahagiaannya saat ini.. ia sudah tersenyum seperti orang gila dengan mata segaris..

" Cepatlah ahjussi.. kau terlalu lelet " Suara Jaejoong mengembalikannya pada dunia nyata, ia melihat remaja itu telah berdiri dan hendak keluar cafe. Segera ia membayar tagihannya dan menyusul remaja itu masih dengan senyum menyilaukannya..

" Ibuku, dia melahirkanku saat usianya 17 tahun menjelang 18.." Seiring dengan selesainya kalimat itu mobil yang dikendarai JiHoon berhenti mendadak.. ia cukup shock mendengar Jaejooong kembali memulai pembicaraan dengannya yang mengakibatkan ia mengerem mendadak mobilnya

" Yah.. kau ingin membuatku mati eohh?" Jaejoong membentak Ji Hoon kesal, jika saja ia tak menggunakan seatbelt ia yakin kepalanya pasti akan benjol

"Mianhae Jae, aku hanya kaget" Ucapnya masih dengan shock. Jaejoong memutar bola matanya kesal, namja dihadapannya ini memang sedikit aneh

" Ck.. teruskan jalannya "

"Nde" Ji Hoon kemudian kembali melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, antisipasi jika Jaejoong kembali berbicara padanya dan benar saja setelah itu ia kembali mendengar suara calon anaknya itu.

" Well, setahuku ia mengandungku saat masih di SHS" Jaejoong kembali berkata dan Jihoon mendengarnya dengan seksama

"Kau mungkin berpikir bahwa ia wanita murahan dulunya, tapi percayalah padaku bahwa ia wanita yang baik.. aku ada karena cintanya pada appa brengsekku.." Jihoon menggeleng pelan, ia tak pernah menganggap kekasihnya seperti itu. Sejujurnya ia jatuh cinta pada wanita itu karena ketegarannya dan tentu saja karena dia Kim Tae Hee

" Ia selalu menyayangiku dan selalu ada disampingku" Jaejoong tetap melanjutkan ucapannya

"Aku memberimu ijin menikahinya karena aku tahu kau dapat membuatnya bahagia, well selain karena dia sangat mencintaimu." Dan Ji Hoon tersenyum. Ia sekarang mengerti apa yang selama ini Taehee ucapkan tentang Jaejoong. Anak itu memang terlihat acuh namun sebaliknya ia sangat peduli dan perhatian. Sekarang Jihoon telah memperoleh buktinya.

"Di usianya yang ke 33 ini aku tahu ia membutuhkan sosok seorang suami. Dan aku percaya padamu ahjussi.. jangan sakiti dia atau aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu.. " Ji Hoon tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Jaejoong erat

"Percayalah padaku Jae, aku akan selalu membahagiakannya" ucapnya dengan senyum lebar

Mobil Jihoon berhenti tepat di depan perusahaan besar Jung Corp. Ia menyuruh security memarkirkan mobilnya kemudian mengajak jaejoong masuk. Tujuan mereka ialah ke lantai 58 dimana ayahnya Jung Yunho berada.

Memasuki ground Jung corp semua karyawan terlihat menunduk pada mereka dan itu agaknya membuat jaejoong risih. Ia ingin segera menghilang dari tempat itu. Mereka menaiki lift dan menuju lantai 58. Setibanya di lantai itu Jihoon langsung menuju resepsionis dan menanyakan apakah ayahnya sibuk atau tidak, setelah mengetahui ayahnya tidak sibuk ia segera menuju ruangan ayahnya sedangkan Jaejoong hanya mengekornya dari belakang dengan tatapan kagum.

Memasuki ruangan presdir Jaejoong terpukau pada tampilan dan desain ruangan itu simple dan nyaman ia tak memperhatikan yang lainnya termasuk percakapan dua namja dewasa yang berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya itu.

" Appa, ini Kim Jaejoong, calon cucumu" Jaejoong segera berbalik dan tatapannya terarah pada sosok lainnya di ruangan itu. Seorang namja dewasa dengan mata sipit yang sekilas mirip Jihoon.

" Jadi dia putra Taehee?" Tanya sosok itu yang membuat Jaejoong menegang

" Nde appa." Jawab Jihoon sembari tersenyum bangga mengenalkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tiba-tiba merasa gugup, tatapan namja di depannya sangat tajam dan sedikitnya membuat ia merinding. Ia membungkuk sejenak memberi hormat pada calon mertua ummanya itu

" Kim Jaejoong imnida ahjussi.. "

" No.. not ahjussi Jaejoongie.. i'm your haraboji now"

Deg

"Nde?"

Tbc

Review please...


	2. Chapter 2

LOVE X SIN

Chapter 2

.

.

Disclaimer : Semua cast dalam fanfic ini buka punya saya, sekalipun saya ingin memiliki mereka. But the story is mine..

Cast : Yunjae, YooSuMin,Rain,Kim Taehee.. etc

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Humor

Warning : YAOI, BxB, MxM, DLDR..

.

.

.

.

"No...not ahjussi Jaejoongie.. i'm your haraboji now"

Deg

"Nde?"

^^^^^vvvv^^^^

Lelaki di hadapannya mengaggukan kepalanya tanda menyetujui

" Yeah.. you can call me Yunho Haraboji.." Ujarnya dengan senyum menawan

Jaejoong memandangi lelaki di hadapannya dengan seksama. Sekilas lelaki dewasa itu mirip dengan calon ayahnya, namun lelaki yang akan dipanggilnya dengan sebutan Yunho haraboji itu sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti kakek-kakek tua yang sudah berumur dan bau tanah. Lelaki itu tampak gagah dengan balutan jas mahal khas seorang bangsawan dan direktur sukses. Dan yang membuatnya terpesona adalah senyum di bibir hati lelaki dewasa itu,terlihat begitu menawan dan berhail membuatnya jantungnya berdetak kencang dan pipinya menghangat.

" Well Jaejoongie.." Jihoon yang melihat Jaejoong hanya terdiam berupaya membuat namja itu kembali ke alamnya. Jaejoong yang mendengar Jihoon memanggilnya Jaejoongie mendelikan matanya menatap calon ayahnya

"Jaejoong.." potongnya cepat.

Jihoon menghela nafasnya, seingatnya tadi appanya memanggil Jaejoong dengan Jaejoongie dan Jaejoong tak marah, tetapi kenapa dirinya yang notabenenya calon ayah dari namja itu malah ditatap sinis seperti sekarang.

" Ne, jaejoong ah ini appaku.." Ujarnya mengalah

Jaejoong menaikan alisnya sedikit tak percaya, sekilas Jihoon dan Lelaki bernama Yunho ini memang mirip, tetapi ia tak yakin bahwa mereka anak dan ayah,mungkin saja Jihoon anak angkat kan?. Karena lelaki bernama Yunho itu sama sekali tak cocok untuk menjadi seorang kakek baginya.. mungkin ia akan menjodohkan Yunho dengan ibunya jika tak ingat bahwa Taehee mencintai Jihoon, tatapan tak percayanya membuat Jihoon cukup kesal

" Oke.. mungkin kau akan berpikir bahwa ia adalah kakakku.. Tapi percayalah, ia adalah appa kandungku."

" Kalian terlihat seumuran" Ucap jaejoong polos

" Mwo? Apa kau gila aku lebih muda 17 tahun darinya" Jihoon menatapnya tak percaya dan berusaha membela dirinya. Well ia tak terlihat tua kan? Atau ayahnya yang terlihat muda? Atau mata remaja di hadapannya yang sedang berawan? Sepertinya penglihatan remaja di hadapannya memang sedikit terganggu.

" 17 tahun?" Jaejoong menatap Jihoon tak percaya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Yunho.

" Nde.. dia putra pertamaku dan satu-satunya" Yunho tersenyum melihat ekspresi remaja yang tengah menatapnya,

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya bingung,kemudian mengangguk seolah paham.

"Duduklah dulu, apakah kalian tidak lelah berdiri?" Yunho tersenyum seraya membimbing Jaejoong dan Jihoon untuk duduk di sofa ruangannya. Ia sendiri ikut duduk bersama sesaat setelah meminta karyawannya membawakan beberapa camilan.

" Appa aku tak bisa lama disini aku titip Jaejoong sebentar, aku akan bertemu klien jam 3 nanti." Jihoon menatap Jaejoong dan ayahnya bergantian. Yunho menatap jam tangannya dan mengangguk.

" Arraseo "

" Jaejoongie.. cobalah untuk akrab dengan calon harabojimu nde" Jihoon tersenyum kepadanya dan mengelus kepala Jaejoong sejenak yang membuat remaja itu menampakan ekspresi kesalnya,

'ck sok akrab' desisnya

Clek

Jihoon telah meninggalkan keduanya .

"Ekhmm" Yunho memulai pembicaraan

" Jadi.. berapa usiamu.."

" 16 tahun" Jawab Jaejoong kalem, ia cukup gugup ditinggal berdua dengan calon harabojinya.

"Di usia remaja seperti ini, kau terlihat cukup menarik" Ujar Yunho jujur sembari menatap namja di hadapannya. Jaejoong memerah mendapatkan pujian dari Yunho

" Kau seharusnya telah berhasil meniduri sekian banyak gadis.." Lanjut Yunho lagi,

"Mwo?" Jaejoong terlonjak kaget, matanya membulat dan bibirnya sedikit terbuka, well namja di depannya cukup frontal sebagai orang tua. Yunho tersenyum jahil melihat ekspresi Jaejoong.

"Jangan bilang kau masih perjaka?" Tebaknya yakin

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya pasrah, well sepertinya ia akan mati muda di dekat namja ini. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan sedari tadi

"Aku tidak berencana membuat orang hamil di usiaku yang masih muda ini"

" Omong kosong.. aku saja saat berumur 14 tahun telah tidur dengan teman sekelasku, dan setelah itu aku bertemu ibu jihon.. Park Jiyeon.. well dia wanita yang baik.. ia mengandung jihoon saat usia kami 16 tahun.. itulah sebabnya aku tidak terlalu tua sekarang.."

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya, well namja di depannya sangat percaya diri dan angkuh

"Well kau tetap terlihat tua haraboji" ujarnya. Yunho menaikan alisnya menggoda

"Benarkah? Bukankah tadi kau sendiri yang bilang aku dan Jihoon terlihat seumuran?" Jaejoong terdiam dan Yunho tersenyum nakal, menyenangkan sekali mengoda remaja di depannya ini.

Suasana menjadi hening dan Jaejoong berharap hilang dari bumi sekarang juga

" Hahahaha hidup itu cuma sekali Jaejoongie.. jadi bersenang senanglah selagi bisa.."

Jung Jihoon sialan cepatlah kembali

.

.

.

.

Teng

Teng

Teng

Lonceng gereja terdengar nyaring dipagi hari yang cukup ramai. Di depan sebuah katedral telah berdiri banyak tamu undangan. Sementara itu Kim Jaejoong tengah tersenyum melihat ummanya yang sedang mondar- mandir di ruang khusus pengantin wanita. Ia tahu ibunya yang selalu percaya diri itu kini tengah gugup, siapa yang tak akan gugup menjelang pernikahannya. Ia bisa merasakan kegundahan hati ibunya itu,

"Tenanglah umma.. semakin kau gugup maka akan semakin kacau penampilannmu.. kemana ummaku yang percaya diri eoh?" jaejoong mencoba menenangkan wanita paling berharga di hidupnya

" Umma gugup Jaejoongie,ini akan jadi moment paling bersejarah dalam hidup umma." Taehee menatap Jaejoong dan menggenggam tangan putranya,

" Karena itu tenanglah dan bersiap, jangan membuat dirimu sendiri terlihat berantakan di hari ini." Ujarnya merapikan pakaian dan rambut ibunya, kemudian memeluknya singkat

" Aku berharap yang terbaik untukmu umma, jangan bersedih dan menangis lagi. Hiduplah dengan baik bersama Jihoon appa,jangan kelelahan dan jangan terlalu gugup. Tersenyum dan semangatlah."

.

.

.

Pintu gereja itu terbuka dan Jihoon tersenyum, disampingnya tampak Jung Yunho yang juga tersenyum sedang melihat ke arah mempelai wanita. Kim Tae hee berjalan dengan anggun di bimbing oleh putranya Kim Jaejoong. Gaun putih gading melekat sempurna di tubuh indahnya, wajah dengan make up minimalis itu tersenyum menampilkan kecantikan alaminya. Disampingnya Kim Jaejoong dengan tuxedo putih gadingnya tampak sedikit resah, langkahnya tak tenang. Ia masih memikirkan pertemuan pertama dan terakhirnya dengan Yunho di kantor namja itu. Syukurlah pada saat itu sekretaris Yunho mengetuk pintu sehingga Jaejoong bisa segera lepas dari tatapan jahil Yunho. Namun sekarang ia merasa tatapan Yunho seolah menelanjanginya, ia ingin mati saja saat ini.

Jaejoong memberikan tangan Taehee ke dalam gengaman tangan Jihoon dan berdiri di samping kiri Taehee. Matanya menatap sekilas Yunho yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

Rangkaian acara penikahan itu serasa sangat lama bagi Jaejoong, terlebih sedari tadi ia merasa Yunho tengah menatapnya dan ia sama sekali tak berkutik di tempatnya. Saat Taehee dan Jihoon mengucapkan sumpah sehidup semati Jaejoong merasa seluruh bebannya terangkat, eksperesi bahagia Taehee terekam jelas terlihat sangat bahagia, selama hidup bersama ummanya ia merasa ummanya belum bisa terlepas dari bayang-bayang appa kandungnya. Dan sekarang ia merasa tak salah membiarkan Jihoon bersama ummanya, setidaknya ia bisa melihat wajah bahagia ibunya setiap saat.

Jihoon dan Taehee terlihat menyapa setiap tamu yang datang, sedangkan Jaejoong memilih untuk menyendiri di balkon auditorium megah tempat pesta berlangsung. Banyak hal yang akan berubah setelah ini, hidupnya juga kesehariannya. Ia yang dulunya selalu berdua bersama ummanya kini mempunyai tambahan anggota keluarga Jihoon dan Yunho Haraboji barunya. Berbicara mengenai Yunho, Jaejoong melihatnya tengah berbincang dengan beberapa orangtua,mungkin rekan bisnisnya. Entahlah Jaejoong juga tak ingin peduli. Ia lebih memikirkan bagaimana kehidpannya setelah ini, apakah ia akhirnya bisa merasakan kehangatan keluarga atau tidak?. Dulu saat Taehee diketahi hamil. Ia dibuang oleh keluarganya dan begitupun oleh appa kandungnya. Namja itu tak ingin bertanggung jawab dan meninggalkan ummanya sendiri bersamanya. Karenanya ia selalu berdua dengan ummanya itu.

" Ada apa?" Suara berat itu mengagetkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya, ia menoleh dan mendapati wajah Harabojinya hanya berjarak 5 cm dari wajahnya. Salahkan Yunho yang tadi berbisik di telinganya

"Ommo.." Yunho menaikan alisnya melihat ekspresi kaget Jaejoong. Remaja itu telah mempelebar jarak antar keduanya. Ia tak ambil pusing dan segera bersandar di pembatas balkon, matanya masih menatap remaja di hadapannya.

" Apa yang ada di pikiranmu hmm..?"

"eopseo" Jaejoong menghela nafas singkat setelah menjawab pertanyaan harabojinya dan Yunho sadar bahwa remaja di hadapannya ini sedang gelisah. Ia mendekat kearah jaejoong dan mengusap lembut kepala Jaejoong, remaja tersebut menutup matanya berusaha meresapi perhatian Yunho harabojinya.

"Wae?" Tanya Yunho setelah dilihat Jaejoong cukup tenang.

"Hanya memikirkan hidupku setelah ini semua berakhir, semuanya tak akan sama seperti dulu" Jawab Jaejoong menatap lurus mata Yunho

"Tentu saja. Mulai sekarang kau harus terbiasa dengan ini semua. Akan ada banyak hal yang berubah di hari harimu, terlebih setelah dalian pindah ke rumah kita"

"Rumah kita?" Yunho mengangguk dan tersenyum melihat ekspresi kebingungan jaejoong kemudian berkata

" Ya, rumah Jihoon dan Taehee yang juga menjadi rumah kita, kau tidak berniat tinggal sendirian kan?" Jaejoong terdiam

Oh Great ia akan selalu bersama dengan harabojinya setelah ini.

.

.

.

.

tbc


End file.
